Sweet things
by Urd85613
Summary: Summary: Ororo and Kurt take turns cheering each other up and it leads to a big mess. One shot, some Kuroro fluffily goodness.


Sweet things

Summary: Ororo and Kurt take turns in cheering each other up and it leads to a big mess. One shot, some Kuroro fluffily goodness.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters. Cause if I did Kuroro would have lots of blue babies by now. And I'm not making any money off of this story.

Author's notes: Did this story as part of Legends of Cerebro, pudding challenge. (You should check it out and join.) I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews and comments. Translations at the bottom but I keep it down to a few.

Special thanks to: Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner

"All right everyone please remember reports are due on Montag and if you have to ask what Montag is please sign up for Mittwochs tutoring." Kurt let out a heavy sigh as his students exited the room. _Dear lord, it is only second bell. _

Kurt Wagner was usually a far more chipper man. Even for being a mutant who's powers thrived in the shadow of the night. He often greeted everyday like the wonderful gift from god it was. However last night Kurt had been on mission and had not come home till an hour before he had to be up. So today the X-man slash teacher was dragging tail, as Logan put it.

Kurt sat at the desk deciding to rest his head for the five minutes till the next class. Not that he really thought it was going to help. The clicking of heels is what first got his attention but it was the strong aroma that made Kurt lift his head.

"Mmm…what is that?" Kurt asked while inhaling deeply.

"A pick-me up Herr Wagner, a mix of coco and espresso. A special treat I made just for you."

"Well Misses Wagner your presences alone is treat enough mein herz," Kurt cooed up at Ororo taking the offered tumbler. "But vielen dank all the same."

"And that kind of flattery is exactly why you get treats like this," she purred leaning down and placing a fairly chase kiss on his blue lips. Even so it took Kurt a second to recover. For no matter how much time passed he still felt very blessed to have Ororo's love and devotion.

"Mmm… liebchen if this taste half as good in the mug as it dose coming from your lips I think I will have found a new morning regular."

"Oh you, just try it before the bell rings."

Indeed the sweetness of the coco and the caffeine from the espresso was a wonderful pick-me up at first sip. "Oh liebchen you are an engel of the highest calling, Kurt groaned out over the tumbler.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Nothing like something sweet to chase the grumps away."

The bell rung signaling the start of next period, Ororo ran a gentle hand threw Kurt's velvet curls and bent down to place a kiss on his brow before leaving. However Kurt reached up catching her lips with his. Causing warmth to wash over Ororo that felt better than anything in her mug, which slipped from her hand and was caught by Kurt's tail.

"Naughty elf," she scolded pulling back and reclaiming her mug. "See what you do to my normally very steady hands." The sly smile while scratching her manicured nails under the sable like fur of his neck gave away that she was in no way upset.

Kurt's amber orbs started to glow brighter with the spark of darker thoughts. "Speaking of something naughty my frau, how about tonight-" Kurt's question was cut off as kids started to enter the room.

"We shall see trickster. A group of my kids are running drills in the danger room this afternoon and it may run late," Ororo called out. Giving Kurt a big dimpled grin and wink over her shoulder as she left. Kurt sighed before addressing his class. Of all Ororo's wonderful features he adored her smile most of all and Kurt loved it even more when he put it there. _Ah…well hopefully tonight I shall get see more of it…and maybe more of the rest of her as well._

"Guten Morgen Klasse, please turn to page 167."

(*******************************)

Unfortunately Kurt no longer thought that would be the case as Ororo entered their loft.

"Oh my poor liebchen," Kurt sighed taking Ororo in. She looked completely wiped and was fiercely scowling. "What happen?"

"It went...awful is what happen," Ororo replied sinking down beside him on the bed. "Drill after drill everything I said seem to go in one ear and right out the other."

"It is always rough the first time out with any group." Kurt soothingly reassured while stroking her satin mane.

"I know you are correct of course. We will all work harder and next time we will be better." Kurt felt like his goddess still needed a bit of cheering up. _Ah! I have the perfect idea._

Without a word Kurt clutched Ororo and teleported them to the facility kitchen. Bamf!

"Goddess Kurt!" Ororo's yelp rang out over the empty and dimly lite kitchen as the smoke cleared from his Bamf.

Kurt gently put her down on a counter top and quickly went about his work. "I am just following your example mein herz. Give me a moment and I shall find just the right sweet thing to chase your grumps away."

Ororo was about to tell Kurt not to go threw the trouble but as her stomach started to rumble a snack sounded promising. "I believe Bobby hides some Oreos on the top shelf."

"Please, I can give you per package goodies anytime my frau. Nein, you made something special for me. I shall do none less for you, now lets see...ah!" Kurt was very pleased when he found all the ingredients needed to make Margali's home made rice pudding.

Ororo's smiled never wavered as she took in the sight of her handsome furry blue charmer whizzing about the kitchen making her something with his own six fingers.

"All right liebe, here you are. My foster mother's famed milchreis or as you would know it, rice pudding. Growing up there was not a chill or bad day a bowl of this could not banish." Kurt beamed proudly while holding a steaming spoon to Ororo's plump lips.

Before the pudding ever touched her taste buds Ororo knew she would love it. Or at least she would say that she did. For Kurt had poured his feelings and effort into it. However the wind rider was very glad to express her earnest pleasure.

"Mmm...This is divine!"

"You really like it," Kurt asked. His pointed ears and tail perking up at the question.

Ororo answered by seizing the bowl and spoon from his hands. "Truly, thank you." While the rice pudding surely had solved nothing. Its hot sticky sweetness warmed Ororo from the inside out. Reminding her she was loved; cared for and how blessed she was for that. It honestly had brightened her evening. In barley no time at all she gobbled up two blows.

"Thirds Ororo?"

"Mmm...A tempting thought beloved but no thank you," Ororo sighed. Feeling full, warm and content she gave a sleepy yawn and stretch from her counter perch.

"Why don't you head upstairs now?" Kurt suggested from his spot standing in between her dangling legs. "I shall be along after I wash the dishes and put away the extra. I hope everyone else will enjoy this. I had forgotten that Margali's measurements were meant to feed nearly a whole circus."

Ororo was about to insist that she aid in the clean up. However she became distracted when her sapphire irises spotted one lone grain of rice on a corner of Kurt's bow shape lips.

With out warning using her lithe legs Ororo drew them closer together; a quick flick of her artful tongue took the grain before claiming the rest of Kurt's mouth.

With equal zeal they engaged in a very long slowly deepening kiss. Both enjoying the extra sweet taste that rolled off the other. Completely lost in moment Kurt's tail started to whip around wildly. Eventually hitting what had been his half eaten bowl of the pudding, sending it flying into the air…

The adoring couple would not notice, till the bowl landed with a splat, right on top of Ororo's snow-white head.

"By the Bright Lady!" Ororo shouted in displeasure.

"Oh liebchen, I am so sorry, Kurt humbly apologized right away. Taking off his shirt he offered it to Ororo and was about to aid her in cleaning up, but then Kurt took in the sight…

There she was a goddess of beauty and power removing the bowl off her head while lukewarm pudding dripped and ran down her pouty face. Kurt knew it was pointless trying to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up inside of him. For it was the funniest and most adorable thing he had ever seen. So instead of holding back Kurt let the laughter erupt.

"Ha, ha oh mein Herr! Ha, ha,ha."

"It is not funny Kurt," Ororo chirped. Taking the shirt from his hand she started to wipe herself off.

"Oh I am sorry liebe truly, but it is…." Kurt managed to bring it down to a hearty chuckle as his sides were beginning to hurt.

"Oh really, it's that funny," Ororo asked with a dark slant of her brow. She quickly finished cleaning off her face then reached for the pot of left over pudding. An excellent marksman and proficient in throwing knives Ororo saw no issue in flinging pudding at her husband, who was still chuckling away.

"Come Ororo, admit it is at least a little-. Hallöchen!" Ororo was pleased when one good shot to his furry muscular chest cut Kurt off. "Nein, nein please don't. You have no idea how hard it is to get this stuff out my fur, especial once it has dried."

However Kurt's plea might as well have falling on deaf ears for it would not stop Ororo. "Oh but you were right beloved, it is funny!" Kurt leapt out the away of her next attack and thought he had dogged the clump of pudding.

"Ha! Missed me that time liebe," Kurt mocked sticking out his tongue from between pointed fangs.

"Oh did I?" Ororo asked smugly gesturing over to the tip his tail. Which was now beige, covered in pudding.

That was it, now they both knew the game was afoot and Kurt sprang into action with a mid air bamf. This time Ororo really did miss the trickster and a glop of pudding landed on the celling fan.

"Cheater," Ororo huffed lobbing another attack when Kurt reappeared. Between her pudding flinging, Kurt's jumping climbing and bamfing about Ororo could see they were making a right good mess of the kitchen. Yet in the moment she couldn't have cared less.

"Verdammt," _the woman is good I'll give her that._ Kurt mused when Ororo landed a shot right between his shoulder blades. The walls, the celling on top shelves and appliances nowhere seemed safe from her pudding bombs. Not that he was truly complaining, for Kurt was having a ball. He always did with her. Kurt felt honored to be one of the few to know this side of his wife.

When Kurt disappeared into a shadow Ororo called him out. "What are you Herr Wagner, man or mouse?"

Kurt's responses would come from varies shadows around the kitchen. "Nein, not quite man and surely not mouse my frau."

"Oh, than what?"

"Mutant yes, trickster guilt." Kurt crooned from the cover of the shadows. "Demon…maybe?"

Ororo squirmed a little from her counter seat. Although she could hear his voice creeping closer the weather witch didn't make any attempts to flee. "Anything else," Ororo asked more as dare to the shadow she knew was directly behind her.

"Hmm…cherished husband, expert lover," a husky dark whispered reply was given over her shoulder. "But I suppose you would have to tell me if that ones true!"

Kurt's arms snapped around Ororo like a bear trap, pulling her into his lap as she simply giggled like a schoolgirl. A gentle breeze swirled about them and the expression of her joy swelled Kurt's heart till the feeling inside spilled out in words. "Mein Gott, Ororo how I love you," Kurt declared proudly.

Ororo turned to face her husband. Taking a few heartbeats to let his loving words and adoring eyes wash over her. A warm smile curled Ororo's lips before she sighed, "ich liebe dich auch Kurt."

They each took one hand to caresses the others face. They were sticky, covered in pudding and so was the kitchen. However that was all but forgotten as their lips joined in the caress. The sound of a sudden storm rolling in could be heard in the distance. Very soon after Kurt teleported them back to their loft. The kitchen would get cleaned later…much later.

The pudding would be crusted over and even with them both cleaning Kurt knew he would not be getting anymore more sleep tonight than he got last night. Although Kurt expected he had received more than enough sweetness to chase away tomorrow's grumps.

The end…

Thanks so much for reading. Please leave your reviews and comments they really do motivate writers to work harder and do more stories.

Kurt to English

Montag / Monday

Mittwochs / Wednesdays

Mein herz / my heart

Vielen dank / thank you very much

Liebchen / sweetheart or dear

engel / angel

Frau / lady

Guten Morgen Klasse / Good morning class

Liebe / love

Nein / no

Milchreis / rice pudding

Mein Herr / my lord

Hallöchen / Hey

Verdammt / darn or damn it

Mein Gott / my God

Ich liebe dich auch / I love you too


End file.
